1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device which is applicable to, for example, a display device, lighting equipment, a display and a backlight source of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of electronic components have been proposed and put into practical use, and the performances required for these components have been also raised high. Especially, regarding the electronic components, the performances are required to be maintained for a long time under a severe environment of usage. The foregoing situation is the same for the light emitting device including a light emitting diode (LED), and the performances to be required in general lighting fields, automotive illumination fields and the like have been raised day by day, and further higher output (high brightness) and higher reliability are expected. Furthermore, the electronic components are required to be supplied at low price, while satisfying the performances.
Generally, the light emitting device includes a base member on which electronic components such as a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter, referred to as light emitting element as appropriate) and a protection device are mounted, and conductive members that supply electric power to the electronic components.
Here, in order to fabricate a light emitting device having higher output by increasing light extraction efficiency, it is effective to suppress alight absorption loss due to materials, such as the base member, the conductive members and an encapsulation member.
Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-281260 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-055632 (patent Document 2) propose to suppress the light absorption loss by disposing a reflective resin layer on a surface of the base member, in order to increase the light extraction efficiency.
On the other hand, a light emitting device which is provided with a semispherical convex lens on the side of the light extraction surface in order to increase the light extraction efficiency is also known (for example, Patent Documents 3, 4 below).